


What if They Had Guidance

by DraeneiXirena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First time doing a pairing like this, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraeneiXirena/pseuds/DraeneiXirena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all seen seen the series and know how Dean and Sam's lives have been, up to and including the apocalypse, but how different would things have been if they'd had a little guidance along the way? And how would that guidance have affected the series as a whole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if They Had Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fics in YEARS, and this is a type of pairing I have NEVER done, so bear with me. All I'll really have to go on with certain parts is fics I myself have read. Hope you like it.

Prologue

She watched as the fire raged, consuming the dorm building in a raging inferno. To the side, she could just make out the Winchester brothers, watching the blaze burn and taking Sam’s dreams of a normal life with it. She frowned as she saw Azazel a little towards the back of the crowd, smirking at what was obviously his handiwork. Snarling, she stomped over to him.

“Something wrong, sweetheart?” he asked as she approached, having the gall to smirk at her. “Careful, you don’t wanna make a scene, especially with the hunter twins over there.”

“You know, Az, you’re probably one of the most pathetic demons out there,” she snarked back. “Choosing one of Cain’s most direct descendants? That’s gotta the dumbest idea you’ve had.”

“Aww come on, you and I both know who he is. I’m just…helping the process along.”

She glared. “No way in creation am I gonna let that happen. Lucifer is staying locked up, far as I’m concerned. Besides, you’ll need to break the first seal to set that mess in motion, and last I checked, the Righteous Man is a hunter, and not stupid.”

Azazel grinned. “Oh I’m well aware of what he is. But let’s be honest, that boy’s so attached to his brother, it won’t take much to get him to agree to take a trip to my neck of the woods.” He turned and walked off, waving at her in a mocking manner. “See you later.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Count on it.” She turned and looked at the two hunters as they made their way to their Impala and drove off. She sighed. “Guess my vacation’s over.” She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. “Crowley, I need to you keep an eye out for any contracts made with Dean Winchester.”

“Sure thing, love,” came the Scottish accent on the other end. “Can I ask as to the occasion?”

“First Seal.” She could hear him frowning.

“I hear ya, sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure my demons know not to deal with that one. Keep out of trouble, Sariel.”

She nodded as she hung up the phone and watched the fire burn a little bit longer. Sighing, she turned and made her way to the shadows, and with a quick flap of her wings, she went to find Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sariel is known as the Angel of Guidance, which is why I picked them. Now the lore says Sariel is a male, but in the series angels are genderless outside their vessels, so she's a girl for story purposes.


End file.
